Undeserving
by RoxyPro-2008
Summary: A oneshot! Draco feels undeserving. Ginny feels desperate. Blaise feels flirty. See what happens.


A/N: Hey! I know this one shot is stupid, but I wrote it to get my own frustration out. Thanx for reading and if you want to, please drop a review! :)

Ginny raised her lips to his, trying to kiss him, but he pulled away.

"What is it, Draco? What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

Draco looked at his feet for a moment. "Gin, we can't keep doing this anymore."

Ginny blinked in confusion. "This? What do you mean?"

"I want to break up." said Draco softly, emotionlessly.

Ginny's eyes grew wide. "Draco, what's going on? Why?"

"You are so innocent, Ginny. So sweet and kind. I don't deserve you. I'm a Death Eater."

"Draco, no. I don't care what you've done in the past! I don't care who you've murdered or tortured! You're different now."

Draco shook his head sadly. "Do you know- Everyday my mind is plaigued with what I've done. Ginny, I'm not going to let you stay with me. Go and be with Potter. At least you deserve each other."

"Draco, no! You know that I don't care for Harry! I love you! You! Not him. Draco, I want you. I want to be with you!" said Ginny, slightly panicked. She held onto his face making him look into her eyes.

Draco broke away from her hands and looked away. "I know you love me, Ginny. But why? Why me?"

"Because you are the one I fell in love with." said Ginny softly.

The moonlight suddenly came bursting into the Astronomy Tower, lighting up the couple's faces. They stood there, facing each other, searching each other's faces for an answer.

"Still, I can't let you be with me. It's just not fair on you. And also, my father might be taking me and my mother to Italy to escape the Dark Lord. We wouldn't be able to see each other, or contact each other-" Draco said.

"YOU DON'T KNOW," Ginny shouted, but stopped herself, "Sorry. You don't know if you're moving or not, yet. You might not."

Draco just looked at her for a while before replying. "There is a very big chance that we will go to Italy, Gin."

Ginny looked at her feet, trying to hide the desperate tears that came to her eyes. She wiped them away quickly before looking up again. "What would happen if we broke up? Tell me what will happen." she said simply.

Draco looked out the window of the Tower and spoke distantly. "We would both be a wreck. We would be miserable and we would probably kill ourselves..."

Ginny nodded he head slowly. "Yes, that's what will happen."

"But we still have to break up. It'll be easier for us in the long run. If I move, that is." said Draco looking at the girl.

"Then... Let's break up." Her voice was quite hard and emotionless.

Draco took a step back. "Wha-?" he questioned her. His voice was slightly taken aback.

"If you go to Italy, then it's over and done with. We forget each other and continue our lives. If you don't move, then we get back together again." Ginny stated simply, not really happy with the what she said.

Draco looked at her expressionless. After what seemed like minutes, he nodded his head. "Alright." he said with a sore, pained voice.

Ginny was about to speak, but Draco brushed past her, leaving the Tower and climbed down the steps.

The girl stood motionless with shock. "Draco?" she called in the silence but all she could hear in reaturn was faint steps of feet getting further and further into the distance.

She let her tears fall. She felt as if she had been stabbed. She crumpled to the floor in a sobbing heap. "Draco. Draco. Draco." she sobbed softly.

She felt a pair of strong arms coming around her waste and holding her. "Ginny, what's going on? Ginny?" It was a male voice that spoke. It was familiar.

Ginny concentrated on the voice, trying to figure out who is was. After a few soft sobs, "Blaise?"

"Yes, Ginny, it's me. What happened, where's Draco?" Blaise asked softly.

"I don't know. Get him. Find him for me. Go get him." she said desperately, turning around to face him.

"I can't now, Ginny. He's probably Apperated somewhere." said Blaise, almost ammusedly. Humour was not what Ginny needed right now. It made her angry.

"I don't care! I need to talk to him now!" she shouted, not caring about the noise.

"Hey, baby, calm down! He'll come back. You can speak to him in the morning." said Blaise with a smile on his face.

Ginny ripped the boy's arms from around her and turned around. She slapped him through the face and took pleasure in the stinging sensation she felt on her hand afterwards. She stood up and spoke in a low angry, but sarcastic voice.

"If you happen to find Draco, tell him to send me an OWL so that we can meet right here again. I would much appreciate it." and with that, the fiery girl left the Tower in a storm of anger.

She didn't want to lose the one and only happiness in her life. She was angry with herself for breaking up with him and furious with Blaise for treating the whole matter like a joke. She was angry and she wanted in to stop...


End file.
